cymeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Krusser
Desmond Krusser 'is a 'Rahkshi of Gravity 'from a separate universe branching off of the original 'Matoran Universe. '''He currently serves as a general mechanic and physical laborer for a small band of Cymerian forces, affectionately named the '''B-Team. Personality & Character Desmond is a fairly laid back person. Not much gets to his head, and he is able to stay calm and collected in almost any stressful situation. He is hard to traumatize or break, and is quite mentally strong. He is not a man of many words. However through all this, he is a compassionate and caring person. His booksmarts intelligence leaves something to be desired, but he is decently wise and has a strong common sense. He isn't fond of the undersuit for his police uniform. Skills & Abilities As his type implies, his main powers are of Gravity, 'able to increase and decrease the forces of gravity in any three-dimensional direction around himself or in a focused target area. His powers are reasonably honed due to needing them frequently in every occupation he has involved himself in thus far. He prefers to use his powers rather than his rifle or blades. Both his rifle and blades can be assisted by his powers, increasing their impact damage. He also offers himself to help with many physically intensive tasks such as moving equipment and boxes to new locations, as well as unloading and loading supplies using his powers to make it a breeze. History Early Life Desmond was born like many organic Rahkshi of his kind, from an artificial womb with DNA mixing. His life was more or less normal, only minor genetic defects. His parents cared for him until 16 years of age, where he on his own decided to move out and join the Ancient Republic's police force, much to their protest in concern to his safety. He stayed mostly unharmed, but the intensity of some crimes, most commit by a mysterious adversary group to the Ancient Republic, left him to watch many of his friends and colleagues die. Though he remained strong and unbroken throughout. On his downtime, he would tend to a small mechanic business he ran between himself and a few of his non-police force friends, including 'Jynna Fe'Thek. He would also do some mechanic-related jobs for the Ancient Republic Army on the side for some quick big bucks. Portal Storm Anomaly A year and some months later after Jynna's exo-suit accident, the Ancient Republic's Deep Space Research team detected a very powerful and strange energy anomaly that warped light around the area of origin. Jynna's ship, the AR103-Spacegrasper with many of her civilian and military friends on board, including Desmond tasked with maintenance of the ship's mechanical parts, moved closer to the energy anomaly to inspect it further. Over the course of the next few days, the anomaly began to scramble the ship's electrical and computer systems, before suddenly opening into a massive, swirling portal. Approx. 20 minutes after the portal's opening, Combine forces began to swarm out, headed directly towards Jynna and Desmond's home planet near by. Determined to defend their home planet, they along with their friends attempted to battle the strange, alien creatures with a ship that wasn't even designed for combat and promptly lost, being knocked into the portal, chucked into Metaverse Alpha. It is unknown how much damage was caused to their home planet, and, if anyone besides them survived. Capture After the Portal Storm and Combine incursion, Desmond became far separated from the crashed Spacegrasper, and was left to wander for uncounted months in search of it and his friends, before ultimately being captured by BE FILLED BECAUSE I FORGOT. Dragon retrieved the vessel he was stored aboard along with several other unknown captives after being in holding for several years in stasis. Re-Unification Desmond was returned to Jynna much to her surprise and absolute joy, in knowing that someone survived the incident and that there may be more survivors out there. He chose to stick with the B-Team, wanting "to kick those Combine jerks' asses into the ground" along side Jynna. He mostly chose to stay because of her, having intense feelings for her, while she also had the same feelings for him, unbeknownst to him. After a cheesy sappy confession, Jynna and Desmond are currently in a relationship. Aww, how cu-- *HURRRGHH* Love Cut Short Espiokre, in his ever-increasing confusion and desire to show the world that the B-Team are true monsters rather than heroes, and his rising disobedience to Arn Etina's governing over him, he planned a secret arena tournament against the B-Team with varying forms of competition, such as either physical combat, or challenging an entire planet's population to simultaneous games of chess all at the same time, under the guise of wanting to settle the score once and for all. Desmond fought one of Espiokre's many human-sized avatars, winning easily. However, he had an end goal with all of this, and it when it came to be a physical battle between a Cerif controlled by Espiokre and Jynna's BTMS-02 Blue Lightning mobile suit, the battle was cut short by Espiokre unveiling two pods, one with [[Noctyl|'Noctyl']] inside, and the other with innocent civilians, primed to be dropped to their death, Espiokre egging her on to choose between them and which one to save, a monster like them leaving the civilians to die, or the civilians, letting her friend die? Noctyl made attempts to break out herself, causing the pod and platforms to fall out from beneath her, resulting in a traumatic fatal injury via being impaled by a piece of metal. As if things couldn't get worse from there, the interruption was also interrupted by a sudden attack on the arena from the outside led by Arn Etina, in anger of Espiokre's defiance and also in an opportunity to crush the B-Team right then and there while they were supposedly vulnerable. They all escaped and headed to the C.S.S. Sephton, and were prepared to make the escape jump out, but the ship was hindered by repeated attacks from the Cyprean battleship CPY Deliberation, and by a suppressor Cerif making its way to board the Sephton, which would have spelled the end of the B-Team and the ship. Jynna, still piloting Blue Lightning at the time, left the ship's docking bay to ward off or destroy the suppressor Cerif. She was able to manage to do some damage to the suppressor Cerif, but a ship-mounted laser cannon aboard the Deliberation caught her off guard, and with what little time to react she had, she attempted to mitigate fatal damage with her shield, only for the beam to be far too strong, obliterating the shield and punching through the center mass of Blue Lightning. Thought to be killed, the Cerif continued to make its way towards the B-Team, only to be shot straight in the back by a charged shot by a barely-alive Jynna and a barely-functional Blue Lightning. Though, the explosion force by the struck Cerif finished her off. Presumed dead, and without time to retrieve her remains lest Deliberation destroyed the Sephton, too, after the suppression field was lifted, the B-Team made their hasty escape and barely made it out with their lives, minus two. The emotional devastation Desmond endured nearly broke him, but he trudged on anyway in spite of all of it, in memory of her, and as an act of defiance against Cyprus, vowing to not let them destroy him, as well. Failed Rescue, Successful Avenging A short while after the loss of Jynna, the B-Team learned from an operation involving the invasion of Fortress to gather vital intel with the assistance of Vaikne's hacking abilities that Jynna's barely-alive remains were actually held aboard Fortress, and thus two attempts were made to rescue her from Cyprus' grasp. Both attempts unfortunately failed, and after the last attempt, the Sephton was followed by a Cyprean assault team, as well as the Deliberation, the same battleship that had supposedly slain Jynna, and the Freespace '''base was relentlessly attacked. Through the combined efforts of Desmond and '''Nyxasel, the Deliberation was brought down and destroyed right outside of Freespace. Shortly after, Desmond was non-fatally wounded by a suppressor Cerif, but the Cerif was destroyed by Dragon and another massive Cobalt, summoned by Nyxasel. Breaking point Jynna suddenly arrived to the B-Team after a time, alive and radically changed. She came to warn them of what was done to her, being turned into a remote-controlled war machine by Cyprus, alleviate misconceptions about Vaiker's intentions, telling them about the reality over Gavin's existence, and ultimately attempting to have the B-Team help her remove the control implants before she can have control taken of her. Jynna instructed Desmond to get a wire mesh from her workshop and throw it on her, acting as a Faraday cage to block the control signal. It didn't work, however, with violent consequences. Desmond was too shocked and frozen in absolute dismay of what he was seeing before him to enact the plan, which let Gavin catch on to what was happening before the signal could be blocked, and cut off the reunion by taking control of Jynna and forcing her to attack the B-Team, injuring most of them in the process. Desmond was just about to get through to Jynna, almost having her resist and break free of the controls herself, before a noisy entrance of Auven disrupted the process, snapping control back to Gavin, who forced her to directly attack Desmond. She had him on the ground and was about to impale him with her spear, before his screams and pleas of absolute unbridled fear and sadness broke through to her just enough to redirect the blow, severing his left arm instead. The B-Team was able to retaliate enough to do damage to her, which caused Gavin to force her retreat. The entire encounter almost broke Desmond, but he held on because of the knowledge that Jynna is still alive, and it's still possible to save her. However, his spirits are still extremely low. He has since replaced his arm with a hastily made mechanical version, until he gets the time to make himself a better one. Gallery DesmondPolice.png|Beta appearance, deemed too bulky for a police uniform. Category:Characters